This invention relates to an exercise device usable for strength training, endurance training, physical rehabilitation, or the like.
Weight lifting equipment has long been used for strength training, endurance training and physical rehabilitation. Traditional weight lifting equipment is in the form of “free weights,” including barbells and the like on which weight disks are mounted, or “machine weights,” in which stacks of weights slide on bars or guide tracks and are attached to various lifting bars and/or cables via which users lift the stacked weights through various lifts such as the bench press, military press, curls, leg presses, and so forth.